parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera Goes Fishing
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Greg (The Wiggles) as The Inspector * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript When Bagheera walked along his path, he always looked forward to something special...the sight of the river. As he rumbled over he bridge, he would see people fishing. Bagheera often wanted to stay and watch. But his driver said, "No. What would Roger Radcliffe say if we were late?" Every time he met another animal, he would say, "I want to fish." But they all had the same answer: "Panthers don't go fishing." "Silly stick-in-the-muds," thought Bagheera. One day, he stopped as usual to get a drink of water at the station by the river. "Out of order! Bother!" said Bagheera. "I'm thirsty." "Never mind," said his driver. "We'll get some water from the river." They found a bucket and some rope, and went to the bridge. Then the driver let the bucket down to the water. The bucket was old and had five holes. So they had to fill it, pull it up and give it to Bagheera as quickly as they could several times over. They finished at last. "That's good. That's good," puffed Bagheera. And Bella and Belle ran happily behind. Suddenly Bagheera began to feel a pain in his body. Smoke began to come from him in an alarming way. "There's too much smoke," said his driver. "Oh dear!" groaned Bagheera. "I'm going to burst! I'm going to burst!" They fanned away the smoke and struggled on. "I've got such a pain. I've got such a pain," Bagheera hissed. They stopped just outside the last station, kissed Bella and Belle, unhooked them and ran Bagheera, who was still hissing fit to burst, on a siding right out of the way. Then, while the guard telephoned for a panther inspector, the driver found notices in large letter which he hung on Bagheera in front and behind. DANGER. KEEP AWAY. Soon Greg Wiggle and Roger Radcliffe arrived. "Cheer up, Bagheera," they said. "We'll soon put you right." The driver told them what had happened. "So his stomach is too full," said Greg. "I'll just look inside." He peered inside. Then he turned to Roger. "Excuse me, sir. Please look inside and tell me what you see." "Certainly, Greg," replied Roger. He looked in and nearly fell down in surprise." "Greg," he whispered, "can you see fish? Gracious goodness me. How did the fish get there, driver?" "We must have fished them from the river with our bucket," replied Bagheera's driver." "Well, Bagheera, so you and your driver have been fishing. But fish don't suit you. We must get them out." They all took turns at fishing in Bagheera while Roger looked on and told them how to do it. When they had caught all the fish, they had a lovely picnic supper of fish and chips. "Hmmm. That was good," said Roger. "But fish don't suit you, Bagheera. So you mustn't do it again." "No sir, I won't," said Bagheera sadly. "Panthers don't go fishing. It's too uncomfortable." Category:Parodies